New family New Love
by Helsa-Gurl
Summary: AU Prompt...Emma Swan and Zelena West in foster care and become best friends. Later Zelena finds out she has a half sister Regina Mills. They meet each other. But what happens when Emma starts to fall in love with her best friends sister...Join me and find out...Swan Queen all the way.


Okay after beening gone from writing for 16yrs I am back with my first story. Its an AU story prompt from a Swan Queen group I belong to on FB. Thanks to Evan Harris for this great story idea. I have no Beta so any mistakes are mine alone. Its also my first Swan Queen story so be nice please. It will be aleast 3 chapater story. I will get chapaters load as quick as i can. My life as a mom comes first, then writing, so be patience with me.

Disclaimers: The characters from Once Upon A Time are not mine. I am not making any money off this, so sue me to so BROKE. And if you dont like Swan Queen negative comments will be ingored. Thank you.

Background Info: I will not spend to much time on the foster system part of the story. its just so you know how two of the main characters meet. The story will mostly foucs on their adult lifes.

Rating: T for lauganue

Okay on with this story.

Emma Swan and Zelena West had meet in foster care when they were 13(Emma) and 16(Zelena) years old. And became best of friends. Even though there where 3 years between them they still did almost everything together. They went to the movies, hung out at the mall, and just loved to goof off with their foster family. Their foster parnets had 3 sons that were theirs but after their youngest son was 10 found out they couldnt have kids any more so they became foster parents. First they got Zelena when she was 13 years old then 3 years later they got 13 year old Emma. They had been told Emma was a wild child and had ran away from sereval foster homes. If she ran from this one she would be in a group home untill she was 18 years old, but that was the case here.

Zelena took Emma under her wing and Emma changed immdetitly. But the happiness was short lived after 3 years of bliss for Emma and Zelena the worst happened. Their foster mom was diagnosed with termmial cancer and passed away 4 months later. Their foster dad was made to send Emma and Zelena back into the system where Emma and Zelena was seperated but was able to keep intouch thru letters, emails, and even phone calls. When Emma turned 18 years old she tracked Zelena down in Boston and Zelena opened her home to her foster sister, which had become more like a real sister.

After 4 years of being roommates Zelena came home from work. Emma wasnt home from her job at the local coffoee shop a block from their apartment. Zelena had found out a year and a half ago she had an half sister, her name was Regina Mills, and she lived in alittle town in Maine. She hadnt told Emma yet cause she didnt know how to tell her. Since Emma didnt have any family to speak off because her parents had abandoned her at a chruch in New York. So Zelena got on her laptop and check her email to find an email from her sister. She was wanting to meet Zelena even though her mother didnt think it was a good idea. They had found out they had the same dad and he was a mom hopper. But was only married to Reginas mom. Also in the email was her phone and what would a good time to call, which was ten mintues.

So Zelena emailed Regina back was surpised Regina emailed her back so quick saying she couldnt wait to talk to her, so 10 mintues later Zelena dialed the number and waited for an answer. After a few rings Regina aswered the phone, "I really dont what to say, but I am glad you found me. I knew i had aleast one older sister my mom told me about 10 years ago but i wasnt allowed to talk about it." Regina said. Zelena couldnt believe what she just heard, "I know when I found out i was so happy and scared at the same time. I didnt know if you would want anything to do with me." she aswnered.

Regina smiled, "How about we plan to meet? I cant wait to meet you." she said. Zelena almosted screamed outloud but she keep it in, "I would love to meet you, but theres one thing." Zelena said. Regina was confused, "What is it Zelena?" she asked. Zelenea took a deep breathe,"See my foster sister I told you about lives with me and I havent told her yet. I am worried about how she will take it." she said. "Bring her with you. Just explain it and she will more and likely understand." Regina said.

Few days later Zelena told Emma, "Z, I am so happy for you. I am not mad at you I really understand why you didnt say anything. And I cant wait to meet your sister." Emma said. "Em, I am so glad you are not mad at me. Thank you." Zelenea awsnered, then they hugged each other then went to make plans and go shopping for their trip to Maine.

Okay I am going to end here. Please remember to review.


End file.
